Mystery Mine
Stones Room All kinds of evolution stones. Soft Sand, Hard Stone, Evolution Stones, Everstone Gold Vein Lair of the Mole People Classes Barbarian: Gains the Anger Point ability. TM: Close Combat or Fury Attack Bard: Gains the Prankster ability. TM: Round or Trumpet Fighter: Gains the Pummeler ability. TM: Counter or Stance Change Knight: Changes the wearer's secondary type to steel: TM's: Iron Defense or Bodyguard Magician: Gains the Blaster ability. TM: Fire Blast or Psybeam Mystic Archer: Gains the Sniper ability. TM: Snipe or Spike Shot Priest: Gains the Healer ability. TM: Light Screen or Heal Pulse Rogue: Gains the Pickpocket ability. TM: Thief or Backstab The Dungeon Crawl A map for this dungeon is found here. Feel free to make yourself a copy that you can then edit and use as you will. Note that you should cover each room in a black panel so that you can uncover each room one at a time, but it is currently uncovered so you can see what's going on. Entrance The entrance way has two stone Rhydon statues looking ominously at any who approach. This is an ambush, and they are not Rhydon statues but in fact Rhydon coated in plaster. As the adventurers approach, a voice says "A wave of earth magic washes over the statues, and they spring to life, advancing to deal with any intruders. These Rhydon have an average challenge rating, strong if there are more than 4 adventurers. The entrance splits in two directions. On the right, a pair of wooden doors stands open (they lead to the waiting room). On the left is a pair of steel doors with the crest of a dragon marked on each (They lead to the dragon's lair). These doors are locked, and the key is elsewhere. There are no rules for lock picking in this game, as that does not seem to be a thing we imagine Pokemon are normally capable of. While it is not intended that the adventurers get beyond the doors at this time, it is possible if they were to use a move like teleport or ethereal body. Cleffkey could also pick the lock as a difficulty 100 speed roll. Picking the lock or destroying the doors is otherwise difficulty 200 and requires a good explanation. The DM will not appreciate the party destroying the door, and that it took their team a lot of work to make that. Dragon's Lair This room has in it a hole and also a pile of treasure on which sits a Flygon, as a dragon jealously guarding its treasure. If any enemies get near, it will viciously attack. It it as Maxed challenge rating and should be outfitted with area attack moves. The brass writing on the ring around the hole reads "Insert information here." If the potted plant from much later in the dungeon is dropped in here, something happens. Waiting Room This room is pretty sparse, having only a bookstand and a table in it. An azure book lies on the bookstand while the table has a plate of fruit on it. The Bookstand Here lies a book of magic. The book is locked and cannot be opened by any normal means. On its front cover is written a riddle: Most common of all the gems you could own, Found in no jewelry nor scepter nor crown. If you render me in sunlight or fire, I become the dying wanderer's desire. If the players correctly guess the answer to the riddle (ice) it opens to reveal a a TM for Ice Beam. If they need a hint, they instead get aurora beam. Otherwise, the book refuses to open. This will be described by the DM as the reader gaining insight from the book. There is also a table with a plate of fruit on it. This consists of a vision berry (which cures blindness), a superpower berry (increases an attack's damage by 2d60), and life berries for the rest of the party. If there are more than 5 trainers, add in a phoenix berry. After the players take the fruit but before they can leave the room, the DM says that a wave of earth magic courses over the ceiling from elsewhere in the dungeon, and it collapses. Everyone takes 2d60 rock damage, strength save for half, as the ceiling falls in chunks of rock. But as the adventurers begin unburying themselves, the DM informs them that more earth magic brings the stones to life. Add a Geodude and a Golem to the room, where some of the stones are. Also add an Onix if there's 3-4 adventures and a Graveler if there's more than that. All of these are at average challenge rating. The remaining terrain is rock-type, and any Pokemon weak against rock take 1d60 damage if they try to cross the sharp stones. Grand Passage In this room a majestic carpet lies out. There are a pair of torches at every entrance as well as in the back corner. There's also a desk with books on it (and if examined, the key to the dragon's lair). The room also has enemies in it equal to the number of adventurers, and all at average challenge rating. Half are Diglett representing lone mages, and half of them are Dugtrio representing squads of soldiers. There are a pair of fonts that have some sort of potion in them (remember to write in what later). Doors to the north lead to the Storage Room. Doors to the south lead to the Fountain. Doors to the east lead to the Crypt. Fiddling with the lone torch in the corner opens up a secret passageway to the Master's Sanctum Storage Room In here is a chest full of potions (unlocked), which is guarded by a pair of clay golems. Both of them are Claydol at average challenge rating. There is one potion in the room for each adventurer, which may be drunk immediately or carried with the party They are based on items such as X Speed or X Defense. (1 for each adventurer) Fountain The Crypts Many scattered bones lie on the ground here, with a skull off to the side. The DM will say "A wave of earth energy raises the dead bones to life" and immediately Marowak and Cubone equal to roughly 1/3 of the party's number jump out of the bone pit to ambush the players. If the players mess with the skull, they find a button under it that opens a secret passageway to the alchemist's laboratory. Other than that, stairs lead up and to the left and right. On the left is the shrine and on the right is the ritual room. Alchemist's Laboratory This room is mostly bare save for an alchemist's workstation at the end. The table is littered with alchemical supplies and texts. The following potions are out on the alchemist's workstation (1 for each adventurer). Drinking the same potion twice does not lead to stacking benefits, so no adventurer may benefit from two potions of shadows or two potions of range, though they may benefit from one of each.. Shrine This is a mostly bare room. On the shrine are $1,000 for each player, but if they take the treasure the shrine guardian pops out to battle them. (It's a maxed-challenge-rating Garchomp, thrown in via Pokeball with a pyrotechnic seal.) There's also a potted plant in this room. If the adventurers figure out to put it in the hole in the Dragon's lair it does something I'll figure out later. Fossil Pile Fossils Rolls, fossils, stuff.